Happy Anniversary
by PenandPaperlove
Summary: Grimmjow comes home to a very upset Ichigo. How does Grimm make it up to his favorite strawberry? In the one way he knows how. GrimmIchi. Lemon. One-shot.


Grimmjow let out a sigh of exhaustion as he walked into the apartment, his hand going to his tie to loosen the knot that pressing into this throat. The lights were off and the apartment was silent, even though it was only 8:30. He was expecting this. He made his way towards the bedroom, twisting the knob and opening the door. The teal-haired man let out a sigh of relief to the find the door unlocked. It wouldn't be the first time his lover locked him out of the room after he stood him up.

Grimmjow looked at the figure on the bed. His lover had his back towards him, but he could tell that the man was awake, his body was way too stiff to be sleeping. Grimmjow placed his stuff on the floor silently as he made his way towards the bed, discarding his jacket, tie, and button up on the way. He crawled into the bed next to his lover, his hand wrapping around the bare torso trying to pull the younger man into his body, but the opposing body stood still. Grimmjow let out another frustrated sigh, anger accumulating from work and the nonresponsive body.

He swooped his head in the junction of his lover's neck and shoulder, placing his lip on the sensitive skin and sucking. The body simply stiffened even more, a low growl emitting from the body owner. Grimmjow merely smirked, at least he was getting a response now. His hand roamed over his lover's body, his calloused hands rubbing against his lover's lean abs. When his hands dipped towards the hem of the boy's pants, he finally found the response he was looking for: acknowledgment.

"STOP!" Grimmjow felt a hand slap at his before the body turned on this back so he could look up at the man hovering about him.

"Ichi…" Grimmjow went into to plant a kiss on those full lips, but Ichigo turned his head so that Grimmjow missed at kissed his jawbone.

"Stop it."

Grimmjow let out an aggravated sigh as he sat up, rubbing a hand through his teal hair. "What did I do this time!"

Ichigo sat up as well; his orange hair disheveled as if he had ran his hand through it way too many times. "What did you do! Oh Grimm, I know you're dimwitted, but please."

"Ichigo, tell me. Tell me what the fuck did I do wrong?" Grimmjow could feel himself getting angry. He was tired from work and all he wanted to relieve some stress with the help of the man next to him.

Ichigo shook his head as he crawled towards the edge of the bed and got off before turning around to stare at his lover's blue eyes. "I don't think I should tell you. I want you to know what you did wrong, Grimm."

"I stood you up, big deal; I've done it how many times before. I'm sorry, okay. You know I'm sorry."

"Seriously? You have no idea why it's _so_ wrong to stand me up today. TODAY of all days?" Grimmjow simply stared at his lover, completely dumbfound. "You seriously don't realize what today is, do you?" Grimmjow didn't respond, thinking hard over why today's date held such importance to the boy.

"Is it your birthday?"

Ichigo's eyes widened. "MY BIRTHDAY? YOU THINK TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY?" Ichigo exploded.

"Do not yell at me Ichigo. Tell me what the fuck I did wrong so we can both move on." Ichigo didn't say anything. Grimmjow noticed how his eyes looked like he was about to cry, pain searing through the pools of brown. "Ichigo, damn it. Why the hell are you crying? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Grimmjow didn't mean to get mad, he was…he was just frustrated at the whole situation.

Ichigo simply shook his head and grabbed a long sleeve shirt that was draped over a chair and pulled it on walking out of the room. Grimmjow heard the door slam but didn't make any effort to move. After a few minutes Grimmjow felt anger heat with in him. _Where the hell did the little berry get off yelling at him like that_? Grimmjow exited to the room and walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light as he made his way to grab a bear. Once the light had illuminated, he stopped in his tracks to stare at the dining table. There was dinner for two laid out, dishes that looked like they took all day to prepare littered the top of the table. In the middle was a small cake that looked like it was made to be consumed by only two people. Grimmjow walked over the table to read the writing that was inscribed on the top of the cake. Grimmjow immediately felt his heart sink: _Happy Anniversary. _

"Oh shit." Grimmjow leaned against the nearby wall, letting his head bang against the surface. "I forgot our anniversary."

Grimmjow sat at the table for hours before he heard the door open. His head instantly snapped up as he walked Ichigo walked in. Their eyes met briefly before Ichigo looked away and made his way back to the bedroom. Grimmjow let out another aggravated sigh before he got up to follow his lover. Again, Grimmjow opened the door hesitantly, thanking God that he wasn't locked out of his own room. Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. Grimmjow walked up the orange-haired man and grabbed his hands in his own.

"I'm sorry." Grimmjow placed kisses on the knuckles of his orange haired lover.

"It's our anniversary Grimm," Ichigo pulled his hands out of the formers. "How the hell do you forget something like that?"

"I don't know, okay?" Grimmjow felt himself getting angry again. "I'm sorry for not paying attention, but I'm swamped at work, okay? There's no other excuse."

"Grimm, it's not only this though!" Ichigo stood up so he was facing the man, just a few inches shy of being face to face. "You've been neglected me for weeks! You come home grumpy as hell as if you wanna bash the walls down and kill someone. We don't even have sex any more! All it ever is you ravishing my body! Grimmjow, talk to me damn it, why are you just standing there?" Grimmjow hadn't noticed, but Ichigo had been punching his chest.

Grimmjow didn't talk; instead he grabbed Ichigo's wrists and roughly placed his lips against his lover, his mouth instantly dominating and instantly seeking acceptance into his lover's mouth. Ichigo stiffened, trying to pull free of the grasp, but it was futile, with the lack of oxygen he could feel himself falling into the sexual abyss named Grimmjow. Grimmjow pulled back so that they could catch their breaths. His lips moved from Ichigo's mouth to his jaw line, to his neck, to his collar bone, then back to his neck, sucking on a spot right beneath his ear. Ichigo whimpered and tried to pull out of the grasp, knowing that he'd give in completely in a few seconds.

"I'm mad at you Grimm, let go of me." His breath was shaky and sounded more like a moan than an order.

"I already told you I was sorry, ya damn strawberry." Ichigo could feel the words vibrate against his pulse, causing his knees to buckle under his weight. "Now do you want to celebrate our anniversary, or what?"

Before he could reply, Grimmjow pressed his lips around Ichigo's again and released his lover's wrist. His arms wrapped around the smaller man's lithe body as he felt his lover finally succumb, wrapping his own arms around the neck of the taller male. Grimmjow took a step forward, moving Ichigo's body with him. The two walked awkwardly until the back of Ichigo's knees hit the bed. He fell down with a soft grunt, bringing the heavier man with him. Grimmjow propped himself up to keep from crushing the man beneath him. As he was doing so, Ichigo's hands wandered down his lover's body. He loved the feeling of the tight, hard muscles underneath his fingertips. Subconsciously, the pair had moved back further onto the bed so that they were no longer hanging off half way.

Grimmjow made quick work to remove Ichigo's clothes as Ichigo's nimble fingers removed his lover's clothing. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo's body with a look of lust and awe; Ichigo could feel his face heating up at the look. Trying to hide his blush, Ichigo grabbed his lovers face and led it towards his own. As their kiss intensified, their wet muscles rubbing together, Grimmjow began to buck his hips. The grinding motion was reciprocated as he moved his lower body as well, allowing their hard members to rub against one another. Ichigo gasped into Grimmjows mouth at the feeling. Grimmjow removed his mouth and began his quest down south.

He captured one of Ichigo's perk nipple into his mouth, feeling the small body beneath him arch into the feeling. He lapped at the small nub and then bit it softly. A moan escaped between Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow looked at the scowl that etched onto Ichigo's face as he watched Grimmjow leave his nipple and work his way, kissing, licking, and biting at the skin on his way towards Ichigo's member. Eyes still locked, he watched Grimmjow breathe hot air on the tip of his reddening penis. A smirk made it's way onto Grimmjows lips before he brought his pink tongue out to lap the pre-cum that had formed onto the tip. Ichigo stared with amazement, it was like a cat drinking milk.

Ichigo continued to watch as his member disappeared into the hot, wet cavern. His head rolled back at the feeling of his lover's tongue wrapping around his needy member. Grimmjow smirked when he felt Ichigo buck into this mouth, groans coming from up north. Grimmjow brought his lover into his mouth as far as he could, his nose brushing against the small tuff of orange hair.

"Grimm, I'm cl-oh-oh-ah-se." Ichigo fisted his hands into his lover's blue hair, pulling the man's head even closer. Ichigo's hips bucked again and he felt himself hitting the back of his lover's throat. Just as Ichigo didn't think it could get any better he felt Grimmjow's hand fondle his sac. Simply massaging and rubbing the sac pushed Ichigo over the edge. "GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow waited, his tongue lapping up as much of the white seed as he could. Grimmjow had managed to lock eyes with Ichigo. As the two stared at each other, Ichigo could see Grimmjow swallow everything. Grimmjow let his teeth rake against the sensitive skin as he pulled the softening member from his mouth. Grimmjow moved up and a latched his lips to Ichigo's mouth, letting the other taste himself. As they hungrily kissed each other, Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's hands wandering, trying to grasp the former's neglected member. Grimmjow simply pushed the hands away. Ichigo kept trying, even trying to flip the larger man over so that he could pleasure his lover. Frustrated, Ichigo removed himself from the heated kiss.

"What the hell is your problem, you bastard?" Grimmjow simply smirked. He loved it when his lover got angry in bed.

"This," Grimmjow ducked his head and licked his lover's neck, his hot breath on his lover's ear, "is my anniversary gift to you. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't ever get mad for standing you up again."

"You're gift isn't that appreciated if I'm still mad, Grimm." Ichigo turned his head so that his was kissing along Grimmjow's jaw.

"I haven't even you the full gift, berry."

With that, Grimmjow flipped the smaller male over so that he was lying on his stomach. Ichigo felt strong hands grasp his hips as his lover's hot breath could be felt on his cheeks. A wet tongue darted into the valley, lapping at an area that caused a loud moan to escape from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow continued his ministrations, licking his lover to full coat the hole with the makeshift lube. Ichigo, growing tired of the teasing and wanting, no needing more, finally spoke up.

"Damn it Grimm, I need you inside me."

Grimmjow placed an eat-shit smile on his face as he listened to his lover's wishes. He licked his palm a couple of times before stroking his shaft, trying to coat the member thoroughly. Without warning he entered the smaller man from behind, earning a low growl-like groan to emit from the man beneath him. Grimmjow needs made him not want to wait for Ichigo to get comfortable with him, but he decided that since it was their anniversary, he'd play nice, at least for now. Everything was still between the two, save for the ragged breathing, until Ichigo let out another growl.

"Why the fuck aren't you moving."

"Is that what you want?" Grimmjow lowered his body so he was barely hovering over his lover's back. He rolled his hips slightly, pulling out slowly before pushing in an equally slow pace

"Y-yes." Ichigo's eyelids drooped at the feeling, wanting nothing more to feel his lover thrust into him.

Grimmjow pulled out so just the tip was in Ichigo before slamming his penis back into the hot heat. He sheathed himself in his lover, pushing all the way so that he was covered to the hilt. Grimmjow rolled his hips continuously, his thrust becoming harder and faster. Ichigo started to rock his hips back into his lover, trying to match his thrusts to provide the most pleasure for the two. Despite the fast paced bucking occurring from both members, they were easily getting frustrated because they couldn't find the spot they both wanted to hit. Growling, Grimmjow pulled himself out of his lover completely and flipped him over, not wasting a second to thrust back in.

Ichigo stared up at the teal-haired man above him. His hard body nestled between his thighs. Grimmjow had wrapped Ichigo's legs over this shoulders to provide more leverage, knowing he had hit the bundle of nerves when he heard a loud gasp escape from his lovers lips. Hitting the spot again, he watched as Ichigo's eyes rolled into back. Grimmjow' thrust became harder as his determination to please his lover became more prominent. Grimmjow reached between their two bodies and grabbed Ichigo's weeping member. His padded thumb rubbed the moist head, causing Ichigo's body to shudder in the pleasure. He pumped the member slowly, complete opposites of his thrusts at first, before picking up speed. He leaned down at placed a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips. Ichigo went to wrap his arms around his Grimmjow's neck trying to deepen the kiss, but the man had already pulled away. Mad, Ichigo opened his eyes and stared at the blue orbs above him.

"Are you still mad Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked, he knew that his lover was close and he could feel his own heat begging for a release.

"Ye-ye-yes. I-ah-m still ma-ah-d" Ichigo tried to control his voice.

"You don't seem very mad." Grimmjow smiled at his ability to contain his composure. He gave a hard thrust into as his head tightened around his lover's member. "Are you sure you're mad?"

"Ye-yes." Grimmjow slowed his thrusts and his hand, earning a whimper from Ichigo, who was so close to the edge. "What. The. Hell. Grimm."

"Well, my gift," he rolled his hips slowly, "doesn't seem to be working. You said so yourself, you're still mad."

"Fi-i-ne." Ichigo threw his head back as he felt his lover's hips roll at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Hmm?" Grimmjow gave a hard thrust before slowing down again. "What's that?  
"I'm…not…mad."

After hearing those three words Grimmjow picked up his pace. He slammed himself into Ichigo's heat at a fast pace, pushing harder into his lover's prostate. Ichigo's back arched at the feeling. He came hard onto to Grimmjow's hand and chest. Grimmjow rode out Ichigo's orgasm, thrusting hard to extend the pleasure. At the feeling of his lover's walls clenching around him Grimmjow was pushed over the edge. He shot his hot seed into the smaller man's body, still thrusting to extend his own pleasure. After what seemed like eon's, the two bodies went limp. Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo with a small pop and moan from his lover's lips.

Grimmjow rolled to his side so that he was lying next to Ichigo, who turned into his lover's side. Grimmjow wrapped a lazy arm around his lover, pulling their sweaty bodies closer. Ichigo nuzzled into his lover's side as he felt lips press into the crown of his head. The two laid silent for a while, coming down for the intensity of their respective orgasms.

"Hey, Ichi," Grimmjow merely mumbled into his lover's hair

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, ya know that right?"

Ichigo slowly nodded his head. "Yeah I know." Ichigo's eyes began to drop as sleep called to him.

"Hey Ichi?"

"Mmm?"

"Happy Anniversary." Ichigo didn't respond as he fell into a deeper sleep.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed!  
I had a feeling that if I didn't write this out, Ichi and Grimm would have rough sex in the He is Mine, and that would ruin the story.  
SO! I hope you guys liked this little one shot.  
Again, this is only my second time writing a sex scene, so please excuse the shittery :D **


End file.
